Matched
by escape2ff
Summary: An Au with Anakin and a made up girl. Anakin and Jadea don't get along very well. they are 'matched' by their masters then sent to paradise to get over their quarreling. will they realize what EVERYONE else does? Warning: Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: All bow to the pseudo-genius George Lucas who created and has all rights to Star Wars, Anakin, the idea of the force, etc.

Notes: In my little corner of the Star Wars Universe I tend to veer from reality so for this fic there is this thing called 'matching'. Matching is when two masters get together, decide their padawans are right for each other, commune with the force to make sure it's the force's will, and basically create an arranged marriage.

Summary: Anakin and Jadea don't like each other, however there is much sexual tension between them. Their master's decide that they are perfect for each other and decide to match them. They send Anakin and Jadea off to Caladrean a really cool Caribbean like planet to get over their differences.

**Please Re-read the entire story. Some of it is new/changed. This is the accumulation of all of the chapters I originally had. Any chapters after this will be new. **

--

"Anakin, Jadea, come forward." Both of them tried not to roll their eyes as their names were called. Lately the two hadn't been paired with anyone else. Both of them knew that Obi-Wan and Jadea's master, Kwell, were going to match them, although both were steadfastly avoiding thinking about it.

Jadea highly resented being paired with the 'Chosen One'. His lightsaber skills far exceeded any of the other padawans his age and she was tired of getting beat time and again. Truthfully she had taken to frequenting the arena during study hours, honing her skills for these matchmaking duels.

She and Anakin bowed to Obi-Wan before facing each other. It was almost comical to see the difference in their heights. He was well over two meters and she was barley clinging to one and a 11/2. '_Ready for this?_ ' Anakin's deep tenor voice floated across her mind as they drew their weapons. She completely ignored the tingle that shot up her spine, writing it off as a figure of her imagination.

'_Are you?'_ she shot back. A slight hum filled the room as they activated their 'sabers.

'_Do you really think you can beat the Chosen One_?' She gritted her teeth, there it was. That overwhelming arrogance, as though he were the Force's gift to the Jedi. The fact that he was, wasn't the issue, it was how damn aware of it he was, and how modesty wasn't his strong suit.

'_Maybe I have a few tricks up my sleeve this time, Skywalker' _their banter was cut off by their instructor.

"Lights!" Obi-Wan called. The lights dimmed until only their outlines and their faces were visible by the glow of their weapons. Anakin's face was cast in deep relief, the planes and angles of it sharpened in the blue glow his 'saber cast. God those eyes. She had never been able to stop the sharp bolt of awareness when she looked into his eyes. They were the light blue color of the sky on her home planet of Eriall. She always wanted to get a little closer to him when their eyes met.

In contrast the gold of her weapon seemed to light up her features, accentuating the soft curves of her face. Her flawless skin was a testament to her Eriallian heritage, as was the thinness of her nose and the generous lips. However like she, he was drawn to her eyes. They were the deep cobalt color of the oceans he loved. Growing up on Tatooine had given him a love for any and all water. When he came to the temple the first thing he did was 'borrow' some holos of oceans. He could see the fierce determination and spirit that so endeared her to him in them, as well as the mischievous light she hid from the masters.

They locked eyes. Blue clashed against blue, determination against determination, it was a kind of spiritual battle that sent a shockwave through the room. The temperature in the room turned to a stifling heat as a blast of sexual tension went through every member of the room. Only the two emitting it didn't sense it. The rest of the room however was hanging onto the pair's every move, caught up in the moment.

The pair themselves were oblivious to it all as they silently started to circle. Not even a Force-thought passed between them, so intent on their prey as they were. Usually the duel really started when Jadea attacked, but today was inherently different. They changed course to bring their circling closer to the middle, within 'saber striking distance. An intricate dance began between them, each with a swing here or a thrust there, the other always easily blocking the blow. Never did they stop circling. It was almost as if they were testing the boundaries. With no visible clue to what he was about to do, Anakin attacked.

He ducked low, swinging the saber at Jadea's legs. She flipped easily over him and his blow, coming down behind him and taking a shot at his side. He caught the swing easily, spinning back around to face her again. All motion after that was a blur to the spectators. Anakin and Jadea were locked in battle, blue unceasingly crashing against gold neither gaining the upper hand, just sparring with everything in them.

Then Jadea made her move. She swung low forcing Anakin to jump and only holding her 'saber with one hand, knowing he would kick it from her. She tucked back, rolling and calling her weapon back to her with the Force. Springing up behind him she swung at his side, stopping inches from cutting him in half. Then she realized she was looking at his chest, which was on the front part of his body. Anakin had realized her ploy, cursing himself for falling for one of his own tricks. He managed to spin himself in time, his 'saber at her neck, her's at his side.

"Lights!" Obi-Wan didn't bother to try to hide the huge smile on his face. I his mind this fight had proven two things: One, that Jadea and Anakin were meant to be matched, two people who can move like that together have something special, not to mention the tension in the room had skyrocketed when their eyes had met. You didn't have to be a Jedi to sense the shockwave in the Force when that happened. Second, Jadea had proved that she could match Anakin skill for skill, a trait paramount in his mind. She could keep his padawan's pride and ego in check, something that desperately needed doing.

"You would have joined each other in death." His comment was drowned out to all but Jadea and Anakin, as the room had exploded with applause when the lights came on. Obi-Wan silenced the room with a wave of his hand. "Padawans, take a lesson from Jadea and Anakin, you too could fight like that. That my friends is the product of practice, lots of it." Jadea and Anakin were just retracting their weapons when he turned to them. "Jadea, I shall have to commend Master Kwell on his padawan. That was excellent. I especially liked your ploy at the end. Work on it, one day you might be able to fool even a master with it. Anakin, you've been practicing, I'm very proud of you. Of you both." He dismissed them with a wave.

- - - - - - -

Later at dinner Jadea had found the perfect way to distract herself from her confusion about Anakin. She described the battle to the younglings, whose eyes were wide with wonder. They had placed Anakin on a pedestal for his 'Chosen One' status. He hadn't gotten knocked down, but now she had a pedestal too. "He swung low at my legs, so I flipped over him.."

"Over him? But he's so tall!" The youngling's eyes were wide as she envisioned the feat.

"Jadea, may I have a word with you?" Her master's voice had her snapping to attention. "Teyfey, if you practice, I mean really practice, you'll be able to do that too." Master Kwell bestowed a smile upon the girl, before turning to lead his padawan out of the dining hall.

Jadea was getting increasingly worried as her master led her toward the meditation wing. Usually they chatted as they walked, but he was unusually silent. Turning at an open door, he ushered her into his favorite meditation chamber. Out of habit she took to one of the pads, folding her legs under her. After the door hissed shut, he turned slowly, then suddenly he erupted with laughter.

"Master?" His abrupt change in demeanor had her a little off balance. Gaining control of himself he turned back to her. "Master Obi-Wan showed me a holo of your duel with Anakin. I'm very pleased at your progress. Those extra hours in the arena really paid off, no?"

"How.." Jadea was cut off.

"You are my padawan, when you disappear for two hours I tend to want to know what you are up to." At her nod he continued. "You proved yourself today, and now I feel it is time that I tell you something…" He paused as though trying to find the words.

"You're too bright not to have noticed how much you and Anakin have been paired together, or what it means. Master Obi-Wan and I have been meditating on the match of you and Anakin for many months, only recently have we been putting the plan into action. We had a discussion today and we decided for certain that you and Anakin are to be matched." He paused trying to give her time to adjust to this information. Truth be told Jadea needed it She had been expecting this, even preparing for it, but somehow it hadn't really sunk in until right then. Her mind raced, thoughts of the 'matching' tradition at the temple had been the subject of many whispered secrets and childhood giggling. Matching was a kind of Jedi marriage, you lived with, ate with, slept with… That sent her mind on a completely new tangent; she was going to sleep with Anakin.

He was every female padawan's and a few of the male padawan's lust object. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, skin a natural permanent tan from his childhood on Tatooine, long fingered hands that were the base of many a fantasy in the temple, not to mention the muscled arms that made girls swoon. He also trained harder than any other padawan giving that long, lithe body muscle and definition that should have been against the law. She got to sleep with him, as in sex, as in sweaty, panting, moaning, screaming, sex.

Kwell sat across from her watching her face, unguarded at the present time go from curious, to shocked, to something akin to fear. He felt for her, he too had gone through the matching process. She didn't realize it yet but she would soon come to find that Anakin would make her happy. It was the will of the force.

"Jadea?" he asked gently. Jadea snapped out of her trance, shaking her head to try and rid herself of her musings on naked Anakin, her body seemed to override her mind though and the images stayed firmly planted. Ignoring it for the moment she focused on her master. "One of the things that Master Obi-Wan and I are concerned with is your and Anakin's…" he paused trying to find the right word for their rivalry, "distaste for one another. We have discussed it with the council and we have decided to send the both of you away."

"Away? Away where?" Jadea's utter shock at the situation was radiating off of her. It quickly got replaced with resentment; she struggled to control it, although she was losing the battle. He was just going to ship her off somewhere with Anakin?

"Caladrean." The simple word was enough to send the resentment scattering to be replaced with utter joy. This too she tried to contain, but managed to lose the battle much more quickly than with that of resentment. Kwell contained a smile at his padawan's brilliant one. She had always dreamed of going to Caladrean, he had seen her sneak holo brochures of the resort planet when she was a youngling.

He had particularly requested the little known Jedi retreat on the planet for his padawan. The arrangement was sure to upset her so he hoped the planet of her dreams would distract her from her loathing for Anakin, and her resentment for him.

"Caladrean…?" Her voice betrayed the wonder she felt at this given opportunity to experience what one holo had called '_The galaxie's most indulgent planet'_.

At that exact moment her master's head snapped up and his face went serious. After silently watching him for a minute, he finally spoke.

"Padawan, I want you to stay here and meditate for a while on this. Let the force guide you down the path it has chosen for you. I must go the council requests my presence. I will talk to you more about this later. You and Anakin are to leave at the end of this week for five days. Meditate padawan, focus, it will do you good.

He rose the door opening with a wave of his hand. With a swish of his cloak and the hiss of the door closing, she was alone. Three days, she had three days to prepare herself to be alone with Anakin. Three days until she would be in her own paradise. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind and opening to the force. She didn't mind meditating, in fact she rather enjoyed it. When she closed her eyes the image of a tall blonde padawan came unbidden to her mind. She didn't bother to try and get rid of it.

Little did she know, that same blonde padawan was in the meditation room next to her, trying desperately to get comfortable on the meditating pad. He hated to meditate. No one would have ever accused him of being patient. How was he supposed to clear his mind when all he could think about was Jadea? Finally giving up on meditation, he found a comfortable position and just thought about her. In three days she would be his, and his alone. Five days together, maybe he could convince her that he wasn't the bantha fodder she thought he was. Maybe he could control his ego enough to actually get her to like him.

Down the hallway Kwell fell into step with Obi-Wan as they headed toward the council chambers to give their report on the reactions of their padawans.

"How'd she take it?" Obi-Wan had a twinkle in his eye as though dying to know.

"Better after she found out she got to go to Caladrean. She isn't too happy about Anakin but she's meditating on it so maybe the force will help her. What about Anakin."

"He's happy although he'd never tell me that. He's always liked her spirit, and I've caught him staring at her more than once. I think they should be fine as long as Anakin can learn to control his ego. They are both clearly attracted to each other, the only reason they don't like each other is because their prides won't let them." The two walked amiably down the hallway sharing a laugh.

By the next mid-day the entire temple had learned about the match. Zabe found his best friend brooding at one of the Archive tables. Anakin had seemingly forgotten about the holo in front of him, and was lost in his own thoughts. Zabe came up behind Anakin and managed to get a peek at the holo before it was switched off.

"Caladrean?" Zabe was about to make a remark about what Anakin had been looking at, but thought better of it when he met eyes that were clearly not amused. A burst of giggles came from behind the nearest shelf, as Anakin unfolded himself from the chair and rose to his full 6'2. The rustle of robes signaled the quick exit of the eavesdropping padawans when they caught Anakin's stony glare. Luckily Zabe didn't think they had heard his remark to Anakin.

Zabe now laughed at the girls' spying. It was no secret that Zabe and the 'Chosen One' were best friends. Girls often followed the pair, more for scenery than anything. Zabe was the second best-looking padawan in the temple. He was almost Anakin's opposite in looks. His dark hair and sultry brown eyes made him the lust object of anyone not interested in Anakin. His face forever held a smile compared to his blonde friend who preferred to brood.

"I know I'm not going to get out of this one, but let's go to my quarters. I've been followed by groups of younger padawans all day. As soon as I turn to face them they laugh and run off. I'm getting sick of it." Anakin scowled when his friend burst into laughter.

"Ah the trials and tribulations of the ladies' man." Zabe managed to get this comment out before dissolving into laughter again. Anakin just stood there scowling.

The two didn't talk as they made their way to the rooms Anakin shared with Obi-Wan while they were at the temple. Both successfully managed to side step would be interrogators and questioning stares.

Anakin palmed the lock and the door hissed open. They entered and turned immediately into the small living area. Anakin stretching out on the couch and Zabe flopping down into a comfortable armchair in a maneuver that was obviously familiar to them.

"All right, spill." Zabe got directly to the point as curiosity had been eating at him since he had heard about the match at breakfast.

Anakin too a deep breath, "I'm sure you know most of it by this point. The entire temple is flipping out about it." He paused knowing his friend wanted the story anyway. "Obi-Wan pulled me out of the dining hall during dinner last night. He took me to one of the meditation chambers and basically gave me the official word that I'm going to be matched to her. Jadea."

"Why the hell do you sound like the world is going to end then?" Zabe was really confused. Jadea was all Anakin ever talked about. "

"She hates me Zabe."

"That might have to do with you being a pompous ass every time you get near her."

"I can't help it. She drives me insane. She's always defensive around me, which makes me defensive, then we piss each other off, it's a never ending circle."

Zabe decided to change the subject. "So why were you looking at a holo for Caladrean?"

Anakin grimaced. "We'resupposedtogothereforafewdaystogetoverourfight" Zabe managed to catch 'we're', 'few days' and 'fight'.

"What?"

"We're supposed to go there for five days to resolve our fight." Zabe's mouth dropped open as he stared at Anakin.

"Very funny Anakin, One day on that planet is like… five thousand credits."

"Apparently some rich guy donated a house there to the Jedi for saving his life. The council hasn't used it before now. They decided to send Jadea and I there for a vacation, it's purpose being to bring us back here getting along."

Zabe was still back on the whole 'Caladrean for five days'.

\\\

A few corridors away Jadea lay on her bed while her two best friends sat, leaned up against it grilling her on Anakin.

"I can't believe it" Grandi squealed into her hands. Her short blonde curs bounced merrily around her round, girlish face. She was a year younger than Jadea and although taller, the sixteen year old still looked twelve. Her green eyes twinkled as she raised her head.

"We know, you've said that every five minutes since you heard about it." Nierda deadpanned. "Speaking of hearing about it, why didn't you tell us before we got the third degree on it during breakfast? We refused to tell anyone anything but you r our best friend and we knew nothing about the official match being made."

The raven-haired beauty was always succinct and about a month younger than Jadea. She would turn eighteen in a couple of weeks. Jadea had often thought that Nierda and Anakin would be a good match, the two best-looking padawans in the temple, according to Jadea. Ask anyone else in the temple and they would have told you that Jadea and Anakin were the two best looking.

" I know, I'm sorry but Kwell had me meditate on it, and time just flew, and I didn't have time to catch you before breakfast. I didn't go, because every time I stepped out of my room today, I've gotten bombarded either by questions, or hateful glares form other padawans for stealing Anakin." Jadea took a deep breath after expelling all her reasoning. The two girls seemed to accept this and moved onto new territory.

"What's this we hear about Anakin looking up stuff on Caladrean?" Jadea groaned and buried her face in her bedcovers.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Jenfir and her friends have been trailing Anakin all day. They say he was sitting in the library, lost in thought when Zabe came up behind him. He said 'Caladrean?' and then they had to run out of the library when Anisi giggled and Anakin caught them staring. So again; why is Anakin looking at holos of your fantasy planet?"

"Because we're going there." She hid her face again as Grandi squealed again.

"When are you going, How long?" No Way! Oh My Goddess."

"We leave at the end week, for five days, Anakin is flying us in a cruiser."

Now it was Nierda's turn to be excited. "Stuck in fantasy land, all alone, for five days, with Anakin... I'd jump him."

"Nierda!"

"What? Jadea, open your eyes he's a perfect specimen. Every time I see him my mouth waters. If I got the chance to have five days alone with him, I wouldn't let him out of bed. I bet he's great. Have you seen those hands… and that sexy little smirk…" She trailed off obviously lost in an Anakin fantasy. "Jadea What was that for?"Nierda asked after Jadea smacked her in the head. "Ow."

"Nierda, he's my match."

"So, no one said a little day dreaming was against the rules. Why are you so defensive anyway? You don't even like him, so you say."

"I don't he pisses me off, but he's mine now, I'm going to have to accept it sooner or later. Besides, you're about to be matched with his best friend. What would Zabe think if he knew you were pining over Anakin?"

"I'm not pining, besides, I'm happy with Zabe. He's just as hot as Anakin." At this point Grandi couldn't hide the giggles she had been smothering. She burst out with them. Suddenly her giggles stopped. She turned serious.

"Wait a minute, why do you get to go to Caladrean. No one else got to go anywhere when they were matched, well maybe afterwards for two or three days, but not five, and not Caladrean."

"Yeah, well everyone else gets along with their match. Anakin and I fight, all the time. Some rich merchant donated the house to the Order when he died. We saved his life or something. So we're getting shipped off there."

"You are so lucky Jadea." Grandi was trying desperately to make her friend see that being stuck alone with Anakin for five days wasn't the worst thing. Not even close.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to get to spend five days stuck alone with the most arrogant, annoying person I have ever met in my life."

Meanwhile Zabe had gotten over his shock. "Five days, alone, with Jadea. Oh man." He held his hands up in a sign of surrender at Anakin's icy glare. "Hey, I've got Nierda, or almost. Jadea is all yours. I'm just saying; if I got five days in paradise with Nierda… let's just say that I wouldn't want to waste it. When do you leave anyway?"

"End week." Anakin wasn't paying attention to his friend anymore. His mind had gone towards how he wouldn't waste his time with Jadea, given the chance.

"We need to go… prepare yourself… shopping."

"Shopping? Why? We don't even have any credits."

Zabe cringed hoping his friend was in a forgiving mood. "Obi-Wan gave me some credits." Anakin, startled, quickly sat up to face Zabe. His penetrating stare turned on full force.

"Why…?"

"He sort of mentioned the that you needed some new civilian clothes. I didn't know why… until now. He entrusted me with credits and instructions to force you into something with color."

"Jadea…" Nierda, Grandi, and Jadea were stuck in the archives finishing a paper on the rise of the republic.

"Nierda, you know I hate it when you get that look."

"What look?"

" The look that's usually followed by me getting in trouble."

"I was thinking that the three of us should go shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping? We're Jedi, Jedi don't shop. We don't even have credits to go shopping if we wanted to. You know that whole 'no material objects' clause that comes with the rank of Jedi?"

"Ummm… Jadea?" Grandi was looking very guilty.

"Uh Oh. What did you guys do?"

"Well, Master Kwell kind of gave us credits. We're supposed to take you shopping for your trip." At Grandi's words Jadea groaned and put her head down into her folded arms. "Come on Jadea. It'll be fun…"

Jadea was so distracted she didn't even notice that the arena was occupied. She kept imagining the look on Anakin's face when he saw her in some of the things Nierda had talked her into buying. Now she was dressed in her work out clothes, and intent on getting some of the excess energy out of her system with some 'saber work.

She stopped dead when some distinctively male grunts penetrated the fog in her brain. Instantly her focus was on the definitely male occupant of the center arena mat. He was shirtless, clothed only in loose Qierdan cotton pants. Like his observer he was barefoot, which made this encounter somehow intimate.

She felt her mouth water as she stared at his bared skin. His golden skin looked almost lit from within. It was stretched across a finely muscled chest that drew her eyes downward to his abs. It didn't escape her attention that he had what Nierda would have referred to as a 'six pack'. Her eyes traveled downward again. She noticed the barely visible line of blonde sneaking down into the pants he wore. Somehow the looseness of the pants seemed to accentuate the trimness of his hips, a definite contrast to the broadness of his shoulders. Her eyes took a lazy trip back up the sculpted perfectness that was her match.

She let herself peruse the arms so begging to be perused. Strong shoulders, biceps that screamed protection, sinewy forearms, and the hands. God Anakin had great hands. Long and strong, fingers the same way. They gripped his weapon, turning and adjusting it with every move. The knowledge those hands possessed sent a pang of awareness through her.

Anakin was so caught up in his imaginary opponents, that he didn't notice that the source of his frustration was currently eyeing him as though he were the juiciest fruit in the market.

In his haze a flash of blue caught his eye. He stopped mid swing, and stood up, looking over at the distraction. The two padawans locked eyes, it was the first time they had seen each other since the news of the match.

Anakin could have sworn his heart stopped. Jadea couldn't have told you what happened, her entire world had been focused down to the man in front of her. Heat suffused her body as his burning eyes penetrated hers. They remained like that, for how long neither of them could say with any certainty.

It was Anakin who managed to come to his senses first. He tore his eyes from her, although truth be told it was the last thing he wanted to do, and glanced down to find her lightsaber in her hand. Swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat at the sight of her he managed to get his query out.

"Would you like to spar?" '_Oh good job Anakin that was brilliant 'would you like to spar' be more of a dumb ass_'.

She stood there still in shock. The throaty, deep tone his voice had taken did chaos to her nervous system. It was by pure will that her legs didn't shake, noticeably. His voice also managed to knock some sense into her.

"Okay" Berating herself in her head for the lackluster response she walked toward him, trying to avoid eye contact. This gave Anakin the opportunity to realize what she was wearing.

It was her shirt that had caught his eye; he recognized it as one she had gotten from her master when she turned thirteen. She had matured a lot since then, physically, now the innocent gift was a gift to Anakin. It hugged her chest more than it had a right to, hugged her tiny waist and ended just above her pants giving him an enticing line of flesh when she walked.

Her black pants were made out of the same fabric that his were, but were tighter, unknowingly showing off the trim thighs and tight rear Jedi training had given her. He too noticed the intimacy both of them being barefoot gave the situation. She had arrived before him, seemingly intensely interested in her lightsaber.

"Looks like we had the same idea huh?" Startled after the seemingly forever silence, she lifted her head and caught his eyes again.

"Looks like." She vaguely noted that this was the longest they had gone in the same room without fighting, with the exception of classes.

The room was getting incredibly uncomfortable. Anakin raised his hand and dimmed the lights; it was just enough to make the area around the mat shadowy. He had never shut his 'saber off, and it shone brightly in the darkened room. Jadea shook her head to clear her mind and tried to focus on the task at hand. She ignited her weapon, taking comfort in its familiar glow.

Neither knew what to do now, they had spared like this countless times in class, but that was in class, somehow both of them knew that this was different. Jadea and Anakin raised their weapons in synchronization.

The fight started before either really knew it had, neither knew who started it, nor did they care, they were locked in battle. It was the most intense fight either had ever been in. All rational thought was lost as pure adrenaline fueled instinct took over. They were completely even. While Anakin had size and strength, Jadea had speed; both had creativity in their fighting. The two had the abilities needed to beat any other opponent, except the person they were currently fighting, so the fight raged on. The only sound in the room was the two lightsabers constantly crashing together.

Every confusing emotion, every anger or hurt the other had bestowed, every frustration and unbidden emotion they had caused went into the fight. It seemed as though this was the way to let out every feeling about the other without saying a word. The two padawans' worlds had been narrowed to that 20-meter circle of light.

It ended when they met in the middle, their weapons crossed between them, each putting every last ounce of energy into trying to throw the other off balance. A kind of silent agreement had passed between them, they stepped back simultaneously, powered down their 'sabers, and left. No words were spoken, no eye contact made, they just left. Neither had ever gained the upper hand in the fight.

Nierda and Zabe just kind of stared at each other. "Talk about intense." It was the only thing Zabe could manage to say. He was at a loss after what he just saw.

For the first time in her life Nierda was speechless, she just shook her head. It took a long few minutes to regain her voice; Even then all she could get out was "Wow." She took more than a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, "Aw, screw it. You know, watching our friends duel is going to be the best idea your sex life has ever heard of." With that declaration she grabbed him.

The last coherent thought he had was: '_The observation room for the arena is a new one_.'

Meanwhile Kwell and Obi-Wan had just witnessed the fight from a different location. They were currently in the security room and had just switched off the live-holo for the arena. They too had to spend a minute regaining composure, lost for words.

---

"Ready?" It was the first words spoken since the fight. Anakin and Jadea were standing on the floor of the large hangar, having already stowed their luggage on board the sleek white cruiser that would take them to Caladrean.

Kwell, Obi-Wan, Nierda, Grandi, and Zabe were all standing in front of them waiting for their good-byes. She nodded her ascent and walked over to Kwell. They shook hands, as was customary between Master and Padawan. What she really wanted to do was Hug him, and beg for him not to make her go. He had become like a father to her throughout the years. However she did neither, instead just bowing her head. "Good-bye Master, I'll see you soon."

"So you shall Jadea." His voice reflected none of the anguish he felt at letting his quasi-daughter go away for five days, with a very interested male no less.

Nearby Obi-Wan and Anakin were doing much the same. Except that for the two, it was more of a brotherly affection than a parental one. "Try not to upset her Anakin, she'd like you if you didn't constantly stick your foot in your mouth whenever you get near her."

Anakin smiled roguishly, "I know Master, I will try." With a firm handshake he turned to Zabe. They eyed each other surreptitiously, and then settled on a pat on the back and a handshake. "Bye Zabe."

"Try not to screw up Anakin, use your body to your advantage. She digs it." He held back a laugh as Anakin realized that he had been watching the night before.

Jadea, with what would have been met with disapproval by the council, hugged both Nierda and Grandi tightly. They had never been apart for more than a couple of days before.

Nierda moved in to whisper in Jadea's ear. "Try to take a holo of him when he gets a load of you in that bathing suit!" Jadea flushed then with a slight grin nodded her compliance.

Throwing a last glance back at her friends she hurried up the ramp and onto the ship. "Come on Anakin." He nodded at both Obi-Wan and Zabe then turned and entered the vessel himself.

---

Anakin sighed, he had just set the cruiser on manual hyper speed and there wasn't really anything else to do in the cockpit. Both of the passengers had avoided each other due to the extremely uncomfortable conversation that needed to happen. Now, alone, there was really no point in avoiding each other any longer.

He ducked through the low doorway that led to the passenger lounge. Jadea had been lying on the couch, idly trying to memorize the outlay of Caladrean before they got there. When a looming shadow was cast over her she quickly sat up.

"It's okay. Lie back down, I'm fine with the recliner." Cautiously as though he was going to strike she stretched out again, Anakin noting that she didn't even run the length of the couch. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"We seem to like silence." At Jadea's observation Anakin laughed, a distinct, deep ring to it that sent tingles of warmth throughout her. She surprised herself by realizing that it was the first time she had heard him laugh. He was usually so serious.

"Yeah, seems like we do." Anakin relaxed. He activated the recliner, it was an old favorite for him, he liked that the leg support was long enough for him. He stretched out hands behind his head, perfectly comfortable.

"How's everything in the cockpit captain?"

"It's on manual hyper speed, there's nothing for me to do, and we won't be there for about three hours." Seeing him stretch like that, combined with the fact that they were alone, in a small cruiser, for three hours, sent her mind reeling with possibilities. She silently cursed Nierda for the detailed 'talk' she had given her before she left. Although she still cringed at the mental images of her best friend and Zabe.

This was all new territory for Jadea. As a Jedi, she forced herself to constantly focus on training, so boys hadn't really been all that prominent in her life until Anakin's recent debut into her thoughts. Jedi had always taken a scientific approach to all things physical, when a padawan turned fourteen they were taken down to the healers and given a lecture on the mechanics of sex. Jadea had almost been scarred for life by this, as her healer had been about Master Yoda's age and had diagrams to show her. She had basically yelled at Jadea for an hour on not getting pregnant and sent her on her way. Needless to say Jadea had learned most of what she knew about sex from Nierda once she had started 'meeting' Zabe.

On the other hand her fellow passenger hand more than diagrams to help him. He too had been sent to a healer after his fourteenth birthday, his was better. A twenty five year old healer had pictures too, but stressed the actual goings on of the act more than Jadea's teacher. When he was sixteen he had started 'meetings' of his own with a young Jedi who was training to be a negotiator. They hadn't actually had sex, on the basis of her wanting to be a virgin for her 'match', but they had done everything else.

Anakin had let his thoughts run amok for a few minutes before reining them in. He needed to get them talking, about anything. He needed t distract himself from his imagination. He ventured; "So…"

Snapping out of her daze she looked over at him, willing herself not to picture him stretched like that, except naked. She didn't even know what the lower half of a man looked like, although Nierda had gone into more detail than was necessary in describing it for Jadea, even to the point where Jadea had had to stop her from drawing it for her. Truth was Nierda had enjoyed the embarrassed blush that suffused Jadea whenever she would even imply anything sexual, sex was the only topic Nierda knew more about than her friend, and she relished in using it against Jadea.

She was quickly losing the battle against herself as she felt heat infuse her face. From the smile on Anakin's face she knew he was noticing. "Are you okay?" Anakin saw the blush, but refused to linger on why it had appeared, or at least what he thought its reason for appearing might be. To test the theory he put his arms above his head and stretched again, when she got even redder he knew his wasn't the only libido running wild. Zabe's words floated back to him '_Try not to screw up Anakin, use your body to your advantage._' Maybe his friend was right.

'_Oh dear force_' He had stretched his long length again, and her thoughts went strait back to more pleasurable territory. Her face flamed. "I'm fine." She got this out without sounding too much like she wanted to rip his clothes off. This was going to be a long three hours.

---

Jadea had retreated to the kitchen. She had needed time to think and had left Anakin with the impression that she was hungry. She braced herself against the cool, metal counter trying to clear her mind. She was failing miserably.

If she had let herself admit it, she would have realized that she was terrified. It was _him_. She had always hated his arrogance, and his self-satisfied smirk that he sometimes wore, the fact that she wasn't stronger than all the other girls who had dreamt about him. For she had, oftener since suspecting an impending match.

However dreams weren't reality. She took a sip of the cold water she had poured herself it did nothing to cool her off though. Real life was always much different than a fantasy world. In a fantasy world she wasn't scared, it didn't hurt, and she knew what to do. In real life she was scared, it would hurt, and she had no idea, beyond what Zabe liked (information provided by a certain best friend) to guide her. The real life scenario of the growing physical aspect of this new relationship was quickly jangling her nerves.

An unbidden memory popped into her head, it was the youngling's comment at dinner the night after her in-class fight with Anakin, '_But he's so tall_!'. It perfectly gave voice to one of her main concerns. She was one of the smallest female padawans in the temple; barely reaching his chest and only slightly over half as broad. This difference in size gave her considerable worry. He would crush her, he wouldn't fit…

The hiss of the opening door made her jump, and her lightsaber was on and at Anakin's throat before she realized what she had done. "Oh force… I'm so sorry. You startled me and…" She quickly returned her weapon to its place at her side. '_I almost killed him_!'

"Whoa!" He didn't even have time to react, before it was dangling from her belt like nothing had happened. Her face told the story of her embarrassment, she was red in the face and her eyes were downcast. "Are you okay?"

She regained her composure and tried not to laugh at her antics as she replied "I'm fine… just a little… jumpy" She broke down into tears of laughter, holding her sides and doubling over, she was mostly relieving all the tension from the past three days. He broke down too, their mixed laughter ringing out throughout the small room.

Quite a few minutes later their amusement had faded and both were wiping at the tears that had streamed down their faces, an occasional snicker or giggle from the pair. Jadea smiled, feeling better than she had in a while. Anakin too was a lot less tense and wore one of his rare true grins. Jadea glanced over at Anakin and upon seeing his smile reached for her water to ease the sudden dryness in her mouth.

It occurred to her that she had never seen him really smile before, sure she had noticed a tug at the corners of his mouth at one of Zabe's comments, or a smug grin or smirk, but never a soul wrenching, heart-stopping, make-your-knees-weak smile. She gulped her water down like perished woman.

They both looked around noting the sudden tension in the room at the same time. The door had closed behind Anakin and it made the room feel unbearably small. The room couldn't have been more than 3 meters each way with Anakin taking up an awful lot of room. He was standing at the side of the counter Jadea was leaning on. Finally the reason he was here penetrated the ever-present fog he had around Jadea. He strode to the cooling unit on the opposite wall and started rummaging through it. His voice was muffled as it came from the depths of the unit. "Have you eaten?"

His voice startled Jadea, who had been admiring Anakin from the back, his blonde hair curling around the top of the collar of his robes, the breadth of his shoulders… She shook her head mutely, then, realizing he couldn't see her said "No." He rummaged some more and then backed away from the unit, using a booted foot to kick the door closed while his arms were full of food. He turned back around, and walked carefully over to the counter Jadea had been frequenting, dumping his bounty he looked over at her with a mischievous grin.

"Did you know that I hate temple portions, I'm sure they're all right for you but…" He waved his hand down the front of him to emphasize his point about his size. He turned to get out utensils and things to prepare the food with and found Jadea in front of his every time. Getting rather annoyed at the lack of space he used one arm to clear a place on the counter, and then wrapped his hands around her waist, lifted her, and placed her to sit on the counter. He didn't even notice the look of shock and anger on her face, so intent on his meal as he was, he did however notice when she rammed her foot into his calf in retribution.

"What was that?" She glared at him angrily. Being a Jedi didn't mean he was immune to being a typical humanoid male.

"What do you mean" Jadea couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you serious? You just picked me up and put me on the counter like an inconvenient child! You can't just pick me up! It's rude!" He held up his hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make a little room." He couldn't help himself, "You're about the size of a child though" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, he gulped suddenly 2 meters felt a lot like 2 centimeters. She placed her hands on the counter next to her, and swung off. He backed away from the fiery woman before him until his back hit the wall.

For a lot of her years between 11 and 16 she had been teased by the other padawans for being small. She had learned to ignore them. When she had turned 16 she had grown into both her body and her powers and the comments stopped once she was able to lift them off the ground with nothing more than a lift of her hand. Hearing him say that wasn't as bad as it had been back then, but she wanted to make sure that he never said anything like that again. She had him backed against a wall and all but shaking in his boots.

He wasn't particularly scared, he was just nervous about what she would do, she was the only one in the temple who came close to having the power he had. Jadea felt the thrill of power over the 'Chosen One' she advanced on him like a predator stalking prey. Although Anakin towered over her, for once it didn't bother her, she knew she was intimidating him right now, she was pushing the fact that he knew he had crossed a line, and loved every minute of it. She was just going to put him in his place, he on the other hand needed to get out of the hot-seat and quickly. She looked him strait in the eye, and it was her downfall.

When she looked into his eyes he could see that she was getting pleasure out of having him up against a wall and in the place of power. He had always used his size to his advantage and had lorded it over her more than once; he supposed that it had to be heady for the roles to suddenly be switched in her favor. However he saw her eyes going darker and he suppressed the smirk begging to come out on his face. '_Use your body to your advantage_' it was high time he followed his friend's advice.

He took a step forward putting their bodies within centimeters of each other. They could feel the temperature rapidly rising; the heat emanating from the pair was stifling. Jadea's mind was swimming, both with the headiness of power and from the closeness Anakin had brought them too. Anakin had been in this situation before, and therefore was more in control of his body's response, but only barely.

She unknowingly moved closer, and he broke. He reached behind her, pulling her up against him and sent his lips crashing down upon her. He couldn't do much more than a simple kiss, he was nearly bent over double to reach down to her height and it was uncomfortable. He grabbed her waist again and set her back upon the counter, bringing her head to a more comfortable height, all without breaking the contact of their mouths. He was in glorious heaven.

He broke for a minute, getting air into his starved lungs. He eyed Jadea and didn't think he would ever find a sexier sight. Her eyes were still closed, not coherent enough to know what was going on, he mouth was swollen and slightly open, taking in deep breaths, her hair was framing her face. A little sigh brought him back to reality.

When Jadea finally realized that he had stopped kissing her, her eyes fluttered open. He was standing there staring at her, he looked hungry, almost as if he'd rather devour her than the forgotten food.

Anakin, well aware of the limits of his self-control, knew he had to leave. If he spent even one more minute in here with her he might just take her on the counter in a ship's kitchen. She just looked so damn sexy, all rumpled, and from his doing. He leaned in, kissed her briefly and then, with a wave of his hand to open the door, strode quickly out the door and didn't stop until he had reached the cockpit and locked the door.

Jadea just sat there in shock. He had kissed her. She touched a hand to her mouth in wonder. It had been her first kiss.

---

He shouldn't be doing this. Every lesson in proper use of the force told him not to. Anakin also didn't have a snowball's chance on Tatooine of resisting the temptation. She was asleep, her mind shields were down, and the feelings her dream was giving her were sending waves through the force that any being with even a miniscule midichlorian count could have detected.

Here he was, with a midichlorian count off the charts, eighteen years old, and very much in lust with the girl sending off these waves. He was screwed.

Anakin's eyes drifted shut, as he reached out to Jadea through the force. He felt his world expand to encompass the serenity of her sleep. Calmness drifted over him and he had to fight the urge to let his eyes close. Letting his mind wander he started to imagine what could have happened if he hadn't stopped, with the mind link in place his musings would seem like a dream to her. It was the perfect way to find out a little more about his aloof counterpart.

He couldn't help the twitch of his mouth when he recalled the earlier scene in the kitchen. Nor could he stop the twitch from turning into a full-blown smirk at the smile that graced her features as the memory passed into Jadea's mind. He re-played the entire kiss, reveling in the heat that he felt from her as her body remembered it too.

He paused at the part of the memory where he bolted. Jadea was tense the feelings of confusion and shame that she had felt earlier obviously still fresh. Intent on setting the record strait, even if only in her dreams, He conjured up his own little fantasy of taking her on the counter.

_He leaned forward again, his hands finding the pins holding her hair up and releasing them, tangling his hands in the auburn masses. He dragged her head back, attacking he mouth with his lips and teeth, kissing, nipping, and giving her everything in his repertoire. She gave no resistance but moaned at the sensations he dragged from her, overwhelmed by the entire encounter._

_Her lips were torn open and he greedily dove into the depths. _

His eyes shot open '_she hadn't been kissed before_'. He had felt the arousal he had instigated inside of her, but had also felt the uncertainty on her part about what to do. This was news to him; he had always assumed that she had chosen someone from among the drooling masses to have the honor of being her first kiss. However he couldn't help but be slightly cocky at having the opportunity to teach her _every _part of a physical relationship. The thought had his pants becoming just a little tighter than normal.

He released Jadea from his rutting mind and almost lost his nerve to stop when he felt her frustration over the continued link. With the last of his control he ripped their minds apart leaving Jadea to dream in peace.

&&

Jadea woke ill rested and feeling frustrated she chalked this up to the scene in the kitchen and tried to shake off the negativity. She raised her arms above her head stretching languidly. '_Jadea, come on we're entering the system, you really don't want to miss the view._' As with all force thoughts it floated across her mind, however unlike all force thoughts the distinctive 'Anakin-ness' that came with it set her nerves on edge.

'_Damn it Jadea, it's a force thought, you're acting like a lovesick youngling_!' The mental berating of herself didn't help quell her traitorous bodies' reaction to his voice. She took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. Glancing in the mirror she redid her bun and with a wave of her hand walked out in search of a dock.

&&&

Seeing a planet layed out before her in the vastness of space never failed to put things in perspective for Jadea. Whenever her emotions got the better of her she would always take an orbiter up and just circle whatever planet she was on. The sheer size of planets made her feel small and insignificant.

Caladrean had that affect too; it also took her breath away with its beauty. Vibrant blues and lush greens filled the window, the entire planet mostly one big ocean with one continent and islands scattered generously amid the water. The effect was like a child's marble.

They were rapidly approaching the planet, the circumference of the get-away world long having filled her field of vision. She had expected nothing less, after all Anakin was piloting the craft.

"Buckle up, and please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle, we are approaching the planet." Anakin chose to use the comm. system for his little announcement and Jadea could hear him chuckling at his own antics before the system cut off. She shook her head, her mouth quirking at the corners in response to his youngling-like zeal with the 'toys' on board.

Her amusement quickly faded as her feelings of rejection returned. Even the swirl of the clouds over Caladrean did nothing to quell them. Her heart pounded in her chest and all she wanted to do was lie in bed with the covers over her and never come out. She hadn't thought it had been that bad, apparently he did. The dream she had had a few minutes before hand were locked away in her memory.

&&&

"Oh. My. God." Jadea was awestruck by the view in front of her. She had just gotten halfway down the ramp when her fantasy became reality. The sprawling villa was more than she could have ever hoped for, at least on the outside.

The house was almost deep peach in color, all arches and open spaces. She was actually facing one of the arches, beyond was what appeared to be a lush garden courtyard. Windows were stretched almost floor to ceiling letting those inside breathtaking views. Most houses on the planet were like this, allowing the owners to charge hundreds of thousands of credits for just a few days.

Anakin stood behind her, the view in front of him far more incredible than Jadea's vantage. She could _feel _him behind her, his presence pulling her mind away from the gorgeous house. Pulling herself together she tightened the grip on her hover suitcase and started toward the courtyard.

&&&

Her mind was already reeling from her tour of the house, every room seemed more beautiful than the last. Her last room was the bedroom. The sight that met her eyes made both her heart and her breath catch. It wasn't the blue hues blended in perfect harmony, or the rare Grutun furniture. It wasn't even the glass doors that opened onto a deck overlooking a private beach with waves crashing over rocks. No, what did catch her eye was Anakin.

He was sprawled out on silken sheets, their rich cream color the perfect compliment to the blue walls. His hair was mussed making it look as though he had run it's hands through it, or maybe someone else had for him. He had shucked his formal robes and was now clad in only his pants, the golden skin contrasting with the bed deliciously. Jadea's mouth actually watered. '_No, stop it_!' Back on the cruiser she had made an oath to make him want her, then shove it in his face. Losing her cool just by watching him sleep wasn't part of the plan.

"Skywalker!" Anakin's eyes snapped open.

"What."

"Let's go swimming."

&&&

When Jadea opened her bag a few minutes later she discovered that any clothing that didn't show copious amounts of skin had been replaced by some that did, instead of the one piece suits she favored there were two bikinis. Holding up the powder blue one she took in the pieces of sting holding three triangles of cloth together. The note she had found along with her new wardrobe didn't help her sense of humor.

_Jadea, _

_We took some liberties with your clothing. We know Anakin won't mind (he might even give us a medal!) Don't worry Master Kwell isn't there; it's just you and Anakin. Use this to your advantage (trust us it'll drive him wild, we conned Zabe into giving us some advice). _

_For once let your feelings out and throw the rules out the window, life is much more fun that way. We expect full details on your return. _

_Love always, _

_Nierda_ _and_ _Grandi_

---

'_Time to have some fun.' _Jadea had just finished critiquing her appearance in one of the many full-length mirrors in the bathroom. In her mind she was too curvy, too short, she wished her legs were longer. She threw her inner Jedi robe over the bikini and ran a hand through her hair before exiting the cavernous room. Anakin stood on the balcony, his back to her, braced on it with his hands. When he felt her presence he turned leaning back on the railing with his elbows.

"Took you long enough. Jedi's aren't supposed to be vain." He cocked one eyebrow his mouth curved into a half-smile.

"You're gonna have to get used to it Skywalker, I'm a woman, we need time to get ready for stuff." He just outright smiled and beckoned her to follow him as he led to the way down to the speeder.

Anakin glanced over at his passenger. His jaw almost dropped open. The robe had fallen open a little bit leaving a thin line of golden skin exposed from knee to hip. His mouth watered and with his gaze on her the cruiser slipped off course. A loud beeping, signaling that he was off the intended route brought him back. He over adjusted sending them into a sharp left hand turn. Getting a hold on himself he corrected the craft, then turned to see Jadea giving him a '_What the hell was that_?' look.

"Don't worry about it." They continued on in silence until Anakin took the plane down to a clearing in the forest below. As soon as the hood hissed open he jumped out, but he used too much of the force and went 20 feet in the air before landing. Jadea was waiting for him back on the surface clapping her hands and shaking her head, a large smirk gracing her features.

"You don't have to show off for my benefit Anakin." She glanced around. "Where's the water?"

"Have a little faith Jadea." Anakin smiled, "Catch me if you can." With this parting remark he took off East through the trees.

She shook her head, did the boy not pay attention? She focused intently reaching out to the forest around her. She headed West laughing to herself.

Around an hour later Jadea was lying in the sun on a large rock next to the lake. She hadn't even bothered trying to find Anakin. She cracked an eye and looked into Anakin's furious gaze.

"Hi."

"Hi, that's what you have to say to me… Hi"

"That's about it."

"I was waiting for you."

"I though we were going swimming, I'm by water, where we you?"

Anakin decided at this point just to stop or it would turn into another fight. Instead he retreated a few feet and ran at full speed toward her, having already shed down to his swim trunks.

"Don't even think about it… Anakin!" He came to the surface of the water laughing, and trying not to swallow any water. He felt a little guilty when he saw her glaring at him, her robe soaked. "You're dead." At this point he should have started swimming for his life, however Jadea had just undone the clasp of her robe and let it drop. She stood there in nothing but three scraps of fabric held together by nothing but fragile strings.

Jadea dove gracefully into the water her every thought that of revenge. When she saw he hadn't moved she came up in front of him.

"Anakin," He was just staring blankly at the spot where she had been standing. "Anakin are you…." She was cut off by rough hands grabbing her and hauling her against him, she managed a squeak of surprise before being devoured by him. His lips crashed down and his arms lifted her to aid his quest. The kiss was hard, and full of the desire that had been building since they both hit puberty.

Her arms came up to wrap around his neck of their own accord, her hands dove into his hair. She forgot to be mad at him about what had happened on the plane. She forgot that she hated his cockiness, and his smirk, and how good he looked in his swim trunks. She even forgot that she was the one who was trying to make him want her. Her entire world had narrowed to her lips, his lips, and how good it felt to kiss him.

It all came rushing back to her when they pulled away to catch their breath. When he went to pull her back to him she knocked his arm away.

"What the sith Anakin!"

"What?" Anakin's mind was still clouded with feeling, and right now all he was thinking about was the nearest flat surface. His eyes were transfixed on the view of her body in a bikini below the water.

"Look at me!" His eyes snapped up and met her infuriated glare. "First, you attack me on the transport then just leave. Then YOUR best friend helps my best friends trade my wardrobe with things that would make a hardened lower level being blush, and now you kiss me again, I'm not a play toy Anakin."

He made a mental note to thank Zabe, he also felt guilty she thought he was playing?

"I'm not playing Jadea."

"Really then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying not to scare you." As soon as he said it he regretted it.

"Scare me? Anakin I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I just don't want you to regret anything."

Jadea swam back to the rock she had been lying on and got out, then turned and sat facing him.

"What do you mean?"

Anakin got to a place where he could stand. He was silent as he took in her appearance.

She was dripping, her bikini top had molded to her breasts making it seem as though all of his imaginings were sorely lacking. It was the most amount of skin he had ever seen her bare. He made a mental note to REALLY thank Zabe.

He shook his head to clear it and looked back up at her. "Every time I look at you I want you. Like as in right-here-right-now kind of want. I don't want to push you. I'm not playing Jadea, not even close." He willed her to understand.

"What?" Jadea was thrown. Confusion filled her mind.

"Jadea, when I pulled away on the ship to reign myself in. If you don't think that I want you, that I don't like you, than you're blind. I know that you want me, you wouldn't react like that when I kiss you if you didn't"

"There you go again!"

"What are you mad about now?"

"You presume to know how I feel!"

"Well it is how you feel isn't it?"

"Maybe. Yes. Damn it, I don't like it but yes. I do want you and I'm scare to death about it. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted? Well congratulations you won."

"It's not a competition Jadea."

"It's always a competition with us. It always has been."

"Has is a past tense word"

"Don't get technical Skywalker."

"Don't get formal."

"See we can't go two seconds without fighting!"

"Then maybe we need to shut up." He advanced toward her looking too much like a predator for Jadea's liking, or for her liking she didn't quite know.

"This conversation isn't over Anakin." She resisted the urge to move, staying planted, not sure she could move if she wanted too.

"For now it is."

"Why do you get to decide?"

"Fine you decide." Walking over to her rock he braced his hands on either side of her. He lowered his lips down to hers stopping a hair away and just waiting. The close quarters were making Jadea's head swim. All she wanted was for him to kiss her.

"Conversation's over" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He resisted just enough so that their lips weren't touching.

"Are you sure…?" He smirked.

"Just shut up and kiss me Anakin" He did just barely touching her wanting her to set the pace, trying to teach her. She slid off the rock, he caught her before their height difference could separate them and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressing her body as close to the warm heat of Anakin's body she forced him to intensify the pace. Soon lips, teeth, and tongues were playing out their habitual fights. Anakin was having a hard time keeping his train of thought. Jadea had wrapped herself around him and having most of his fantasies come true was rather heady.

Needless to say there wasn't much talking for a long while.

"Closer they have grown, no hate do I sense."

"Master Yoda, you were never able to sense any hate."

"Truth you speak. Master Kenobi"

"I just can't believe how much of an impact they are having on the temple. They are thousands of light-years away and still they have turned the temple into hormone driven padawans."

"Through the force are their feelings conveyed. Strong in the force are they."

" I know, but I can't get any of my classes to pay attention. They are more interested in each other. I levitated all of them and their desks and they didn't notice for three minutes! I guess I should be glad that Anakin and Jadea aren't here in the temple." Obi-wan shook his head. If they were feeling the way that he and Gwendolyn Ray had been feeling when they were matched, he was lucky that the padawans showed up at all.

"Patience you must have. Long repressed has been their love. Perhaps you should visit Hathorn V. Master Ray might be able to help ease your moods." The small statured Master ambled off toward his chambers. Leaving a stunned Obi-Wan behind. He ws rather embarrassed but decided not to give Yoda time to change his mind. He ran off toward the docking bays.

Zabe and Nierda had been feeling the effects of Anakin and Jadea's growing closeness too. Right now they were stealing a few minutes of private time to release the growing tension they had been feeling throughout their respective classes.

Kiss. "You realize this is your fault." Kiss.. pant.

"Why is this my fault. You don't seem to mind this." Kiss, kiss.

"Zabe, you're the one who picked out Jadea's wardrobe. With Anakin drooling over her she doesn't' have a chance of resisting, and with their sexual tension problems being broadcast through the force," Kiss. "I don't have a chance of resisting you."

Zabe grinned broadly. "You can't resist me anyway." Kiss, kiss,

"Oh really," Nierda slipped off the counter of the tool bench they were currently occupying. "Watch me." She started heading for the door. When she reached the door she found her hand snatched away from the handle. "He…"

Zabe just kissed her again and they both succumbed to the heat between them.

Jadea pulled away from Anakin to catch her breath. "We really should swim, it's what we came here to do. Anakin didn't want to do anything but keep her wrapped around him and kissing her.

"This is much more fun."

"True, but just because we work physically doesn't mean that you won't piss me off later."

"Then why go against what works?" With his arms he forced her to lean back into him so he could have another taste of her bewitching drought. He figure he could just kiss forever and they would never have to even bother with clothes.

She gave in for a minute indulging in her new favorite pastime. Regretfully she pulled away. "Sorry we need to think about what's going to happen when we get back to the temple and we have to be around other people."

"I think we should just stay here forever. You and me. Almost naked. Preferably all the way naked." Jadea threw her head back and laughed, pushing away the voice in her head that panicked at the insinuation of sex. She slid her legs from around his body and took a step back.

She ran her eyes down his form and then took her time coming back up. She could make out eh long toned legs under the clear water. His deep blue swim shorts complimented his coloring and leanness of form perfectly. The water lightly lapped at his defined hip bones. The top of his body had dried during their extensive activities. His golden skin shone in the bright sunlight. She couldn't help admiring the firmness, the sheer male aura he gave off. All his hard training had paid off, his abs were toned to the point of drooling. His pecs were sharply outlined but weren't huge. She loved his arms, there was such strength in them. His shoulders were broad, and all in all she thought it should be a law that he shouldn't be allowed to wear a shirt. EVER.

Her eves traveled over the full lips and defined facial structure to meet the eyes that had first attracted her to him. "I think you give yourself too much credit Anakin." Her smirk was a challenge he couldn't refuse.

"Then why do you look like you want to eat me alive?" Her face burned red belittling her calm exterior. "Don't play with fire Jadea, you'll get burned." It was his turn to smirk as her face got heated with embarrassment and anger.

"I'm the one who wants to eat you alive. I wouldn't be so sure Anakin." Summoning confidence she didn't have she climbed back up on the rock. Reaching behind her back she pulled the string that would release the top of her bikini. She reveled in the shocked look on his face. She had some surprises in store for him. She caught the cups of it before they revealed their burden. Keeping her arm in front of her chest she used her other arm to remove the garment and drop it on the rock behind her.

Anakin's mouth watered at the sight of her. Her hair had dried and now fell down her backing loose curls. Her slim shoulders and long toned arms screamed female. He stared transfixed for a minute and the arm covering the generous globes that he had dreamed about. She was thin down to her hips that flared out and stretched the tiny triangle of cloth that his her secrets from him. Her legs were long for her height and were curved perfectly for his tastes. He returned his eyes to hers, the ones that enchanted him. She looked like a goddess from one of the outer rim planets. Her eyes betrayed her feelings to him, just like they always did. She was terrified of what she was doing. Suddenly they hardened with resolve. She dove back into the warm water. Before he had time to register what had happened she had dragged her bottoms off and was treading water before him completely naked. Anakin's eyes rolled downward for a moment to admire the now uncovered breasts, instead he was hit by a wave Jadea had created.

"Hey, no using the force!"

"Hey, no peeking at the goods. You got your wish, I'm naked. Now I get mine, I'm going swimming." She turned and stroked away from him turning back to the still stunned man. "I though you were supposed to be naked too." That snapped him out of it. He ripped off his trunks and threw them on the rock along with her suit, then started swimming after her.

"Jadea…?" Here he was, naked, and the girl he was currently lusting after was hiding from him. He had followed the wake of her swimming to this tiny inlet. He was almost surrounded by rock walls with niches and crevices marring the surface. "Come on Jadea this isn't funny."

"On the contrary, I find this vastly amusing. See, I have a perfect view and you have no idea where I am." It was true. Her voice rang throughout echoing off the wall so he couldn't trace her voice. He was almost embarrassed, knowing damn right well that she was probably looking her fill. The water was so clear and untainted, you could see all the way to the bottom. He reached out trying to sense her force signature. "Hey, no using the force." She said mockingly, repeating his whine from earlier.

Jadea had found herself a tiny cavern almost completely underwater. She had about three feet over her head and about two feet on either side. Rocks that had been warmed from the sun heated the cavern. She had about three inches to see above the top of the water and had a good view of Anakin treading water in the middle of the inlet. She held back laughter seeing that he was struggling with trying to find her.

"All you're doing by hiding from me is hurting yourself."

Jadea put her mouth to the opening above the water. "Oh really and how do you figure that?"

"Remember how you felt earlier, you never gave me a chance to make you feel even better… and I can."

"Such arrogance Anakin. Jedi are supposed to be humble." Jadea spoke with more resolve than she felt. His words had a profound impact on her. More than she would willingly admit.

"Hard to be humble when you're as good as I am." Anakin spoke with a smirk. He knew damn right well what his words would do to her.

"I think you give yourself too much credit Skywalker."

"Well I'll have to prove myself then won't I?" Lust tore through Jadea reducing her to jelly at his words. He did things to her that she couldn't fight. She didn't want to either. She knew that if he really wanted to he could reduce her to his willing plaything. She smirked when he started swimming toward her side of the inlet but way to one side until she couldn't see him anymore. She looked around trying to find a place that he wouldn't see her if he came along the wall searching for her.

She had her back to the opening when she heard something surface in the cave. She screamed in surprise as strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against a hard body. She tried to break free but he was much stronger and held her fast against him, as he stood on a little shelf underwater. "I warned you not to play with fire Jadea… now I'm going to make you scream for another reason."

Anakin had realized where she was the second time she talked to him from this cave. He had wanted to surprise her so he tricked her into thinking he didn't know where she was. Now with a soft body in his arms he wasn't sure how much control he actually had.

To Jadea's surprise he didn't immediately kiss her. Instead he just ran his fingertips along her stomach in intricate patterns making her shiver. He lowered his head to her running his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck. Her world narrowed to the points of contact between them and her head rolled back to rest on his chest and giving him better access. She couldn't stop her sharp gasp as he engulfed her earlobe into his mouth and dragged his teeth over it lightly. _By the force where had he learned that?_

Sensing her submission to him he allowed one of his hands to leisurely brush against the underside of her breasts. Her reply was to bend back a little bit pushing her chest into his waiting hands. He continued his disarming attack on her neck and shoulders while glancing down to admire the surprising fullness and smoothness of the globes. His hands came up to mold and caress her. The first time he brushed against her stiff nipples with the rough pad of his fingers while nipping at the pulse point on her neck she saw stars. Her knees buckled but Anakin caught her and held her up in his arms.

"Let's go back" All she could do was nod.

---

Back home it was lucky that classes weren't in session. Anakin and Jadea's cave escapades had wreaked havoc on every force-sensitive being in the universe. Those who had not been previously engaged in pleasurable activities now found themselves attacking anyone they found even remotely desirable. Those who were were prone to black out from the climax her's induced.

Zabe and Nierda were of the latter category. He now rested comfortably across Nierda, not having the strength to move. Nierda just didn't want him to move. The feelings still singing through her veins.

"Remind me to get on bended knee and thank the two of them for this one, Nierda."

"Sure just as long as you remind me to get the details on these feelings from Jadea."

They drifted off to sleep like that, knowing full well that no one would come looking for them for a long time.

--

Obi-Wan had not been so fortunate. The spark had given him a raging erection and he was still ten stellar minutes from Gwendolyn. It was becoming painful as time went on and he could barely fly the craft such as the blood was pounding through him. His only goal was to find her and sate himself as quickly as possible. His breath came in pants, he was going to kill Anakin for this.

---


End file.
